The Wanderer
by GodongIjoe
Summary: Pada akhirnya Milo menutup mata dan mematri sebuah senyum tulus sekaligus penyesalan. “Bagaimanapun juga, perasaan cintaku padamu itu nyata, Camus.” / CamusMilo/


Kala itu, di sebuah padang salju nan luas, di mana hujan kapas putih berjatuhan anggun dari langit, dua petarung memperebutkan apa yang Mereka yakini. Masing – masing kehilangan tenaga karena berjam – jam terlewat Mereka bertarung. Yang satu bajunya sobek sana – sini, hasil menghindari kuku tajam milik lawannya. Sedangkan lawannya, pemilik kuku tajam merah tersebut kepayahan menahan rasa sakit di dada.

"Menyerahlah." Begitulah ungkapan petarung yang bajunya sobek, melihat nafas lawannya yang mengebu tak beraturan.

"Tch! tidak akan!"

Dan lawannya berlari ke arahnya dengan mengacungkan kuku merah tajamnya, bersiap mengoyak tubuhnya. Namun petarung tersebut mengangkat kedua tangan dan menyatukannya, pusaran angin tercipta dari butiran salju putih di sekitarnya. Seketika Ia turunkan satuan tangannya ke arah lawannya yang kian mendekatinya dengan tubuh membara.

Kekuatannya dan kekuatan lawannya bertubrukan, tepat di mana lawannya sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Maka lawannya jatuh berlutut seraya memegang dada, melawan siksaan yang bergejolak berlawanan dengan lapisan es yang terlapis tipis di seluruh kulitnya.

Lawannya menatapnya di sela – sela kesakitannya, bersiap ambruk untuk beberapa detik kemudian.

Petarung yang berambut lumut masih berdiri kokoh di hadapannya, kini memegang sebuah tombak kristal berujung runcing. Yang akan digunakan petarung tersebut untuk membunuhnya dalam bisu.

Nafasnya masih terengah dengan tangan meremas dada, matanya pun terpejam bersiap menerima kematian yang diberikan oleh petarung berambut lumut tersebut. Namun Ia justru menyeringai di detik terakhir.

CRAAAS!

Putihnya salju ternoda oleh cipratan darah segar, tombak kristal bening tersebut sudah menembus dada dari pemilik kuku merah. Tubuhnya pun ambruk pada empuknya salju.

Akhirnya petarung berambut lumut tersebut bernafas lega, Ia berbalik dan berjalan beberapa meter.

"Keluarlah... sudah aman..." panggilnya dengan suara mendayu.

Kemudian seorang bocah muncul takut – takut dari tumpukan salju, namun belum sempat Ia memeluk bocah tersebut, rasa sakit menyengat tangannya. Bibir menawannya yang awalnya pucat membiru saat itu pula.

Ia roboh seketika.

"Dégel-_sensei_!" begitulah bocah tersebut memanggilnya.

Dégel yang kematian menghampiri, hanya bisa bernafas pelan di akhir waktunya ketika bocah tadi mulai menangis di samping tubuhnya. "Jagalah tempat ini... dan... dirimu..."

Akhirnya Ia harus meninggalkan murid kecilnya yang kini meratapi kepergiannya. Dan... meninggalkan apa yang dijaganya selama ini, akhirnya pun Ia akan bisa bersama dengan salah satu hal yang dijaganya tersebut.

Saint Seiya – Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas – Shiori Teshirogi

Kancil Mencuri Mentimun – Salah satu rakyat Indonesia yang nama dan eksistensinya tidak diketahui.

.

.

.

"Happy reading, Reader-san!"

•••• * ••••

Mata biru prussia tersebut menggerling awas, karena jarak pandang yang tak lebih dari dua meter. Tentu saja karena badai salju ini, semestinya Ia menghiraukan ucapan teman – temannya untuk tidak pergi sendirian.

_'Celaka! Badai ini semakin tebal saja! Aku bisa mati di sini!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Jaket tebal berbulu yang membungkus tubuhnya tidak mempan melawan hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang, kakinya pun juga semakin lelah karena salju yang diinjaknya makin dalam.

Tiba – tiba Ia berhenti, ada bayangan putih tinggi di hadapannya mendekat. Di sertai suara panjang berat. Ia meneguk ludah takut, itu... Elk!

Elk atau juga Reindeer (Rusa Kutub) itu memiliki tanduk tinggi bercabang banyak, menatapnya seolah Ia adalah rumput hijau di savana asri.

Takut mendominasi, Ia tak memiliki benda yang dapat digunakan sebagai senjata. Karena semua senjatanya sudah Ia buang di perjalanan tadi untuk mengurangi beban dalam tasnya, sekaligus berjaga – jaga agar Ia tidak dicurigai. Jika Kalian mau tahu apa isi tasnya : hanya ada sebotol air minum, satu lembar pakaian, dan beberapa potong roti gandum.

Ia mundur selangkah, dan Elk raksasa itu maju dua langkah. '_Aku ...'_

Kembali mundur selangkah, dan kakinya serasa disemen oleh dalamnya salju._'... tidak ingin mati begini!'_

Maka Ia berbalik dan langsung kabur secepatnya menerjang badai salju tersebut namun Elk raksasa tersebut mengejarnya. Dia berlari tunggang – langgang tak tentu arah, takut diseruduk bokongnya.

Namun naasnya, Ia justru terperosok pada turunan sebuah bukit salju dan terguling hingga dasar.

Kali ini Ia menyerah, matanya makin terasa berat dengan tubuhnya yang sangat kelelahan dan kedinginan. Namun, sebelum matanya mulai tertutup, ada siluet muncul di hadapannya, namun Ia yakin itu bukanlah Elk tadi.

•••••*•••••

Perlahan matanya terbuka lagi, kali ini Ia menyadari bahwa Ia tidak terbaring di atas salju, melainkan dipan lapuk namun cukup nyaman dan hangat. _'__Apa Aku sudah mati?'_

Belum, Ia masih bernafas. Tandanya Ia masih hidup. Ia mengangkat kepala sedikit, namun justru membuat kepalanya tambah pening.

Ternyata Ia berada dalam sebuah kamar tidur, dindingnya dari kayu. Namun sangat rapat tanpa ventilasi, mungkin agar hawa dingin di luar sana tidak masuk. Di samping dipan tempatnya terbaring ada sebuah jendela kaca mungil, nampak salju masih turun lebat di luar, juga sudah gelap. Sedangkan di sudut ruangan, ada meja baca yang di atasnya beberapa tumpuk buku nampak usang maupun baru tertata rapi. Sedangkan di kursinya ada tas ranselnya tadi, terbuka sedikit.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok tegap berkaus oblong masuk perlahan. "Sudah bangun?"

Dia bangun dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk menyandar pada punggung dipan. "Ya..."

Sosok itu memberinya segelas cokelat hangat yang langsung diteguknya seperti Unta di gurun Sahara. "Terima kasih."

Sosok itu menerima gelas kosong tersebut, meletakkannya di meja baca kemudian menduduki kursinya sebelum membuka satu buku bersampul cokelat sesudah memakai sebuah kacamata.

"Hei, namaku Milo." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Namamu Camus 'kan?"

Pria yang diketahui namanya Camus itu tidak menjawab, melainkan terus membaca dengan kepala tertunduk.

Milo yang kondisinya membaik tersenyum sumringah karena bisa bertemu dengan orang yang berpapasan dengannya di depan toko buku minggu lalu, Ia yang kala itu bersama teman – temannya langsung melirik Camus yang memegang bertumpuk – tumpuk buku.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan Kau!" seru Milo tiba – tiba. "Tapi setelah minggu lalu Kau tidak terlihat lagi?"

"Mau apa Kau kemari?" tanya Camus pada akhirnya. "Dari mana Kau tahu... rumahku?" lanjutnya lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Milo mengusap hidung yang terasa masih becek. "Kau tidak tahu sih! Aku ini seorang Wanderer, Aku sudah menjelajah banyak tempat tahu! Dua minggu lalu Aku dan teman - temanku sampai di desa tempat Kita bertemu. Ku kira... Aku bakal mati diseruduk Elk sialan itu. Omong – omong, mana mungkin Aku tahu rumahmu? 'kan Kamu yang bawa Aku kemari, ku kira Kau tinggal di desa itu."

"Di mana teman – temanmu yang lain?"

Milo nampak bersidekap atas nada monoton Camus, bahkan pria itu tidak melihat wajahnya!

"Aku tinggal. Mereka juga gak tahu Aku pergi, lagian Aku rencananya cuman mau jalan beberapa kilo trus balik kok! Tapi Aku tak tahu kalau akan ada badai dan... tersesat." ucapnya dengan sebal.

Camus melihatnya lewat ekor mata. _'Pria Ini... nampak terlalu polos dan ceroboh.'_ Begitulah penilaiannya. "Di sini sering badai."

"Lalu kenapa Kau tinggal di tempat kayak gini? Mengasingkan diri ye...?" godanya.

"Untuk membatasi Wanderer sepertimu."

"Apa?"

"Kalian para Wanderer tidak mendengarkan peringatan penduduk desa untuk tidak berjelajah di tempat seperti ini, Aku hanya membatasi Kalian agar tidak tersesat atau hilang dan membimbing Kalian kembali ke desa."

Milo terkagum, karena akhirnya Camus mau bicara. "Seperti yang Kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dari mana Kau tahu namaku?"

Milo kembali cemberut seketika dengan tangan bersidekap. "Malah balik nanya, tadi tanya asal rumah sekarang asal nama. Nyebelin." Gumamnya kesal.

_'Childish.'_

"Ya dari pemilik toko buku lah!" serunya kemudian.

Camus mulai memijit pelipis menghadapi kecerewetan Milo yang menjadi.

"Tapi Kamu suka banget buku 'kan?" Milo menunjuk tumpukan buku di meja baca Camus. "Ada yang bilang kalau buku itu jendela dunia! tapi..."

Kepala Milo tertunduk, Ia memilin – milin ujung selimut tebal di atas tubuhnya. Camus diam – diam meliriknya lagi. "Aku buta huruf... karena itu Aku jadi Wanderer, biar bisa melihat dunia!"

Camus masih memasang wajah cuek walau sebenarnya Ia salut dengan kisah hidup Milo.

"Mus..."

"Hem?" gumam Camus pelan.

"Buku yang Kau baca itu... judulnya apa?"

Oke, kali ini Ia juga mulai simpatik. Kepalanya menoleh beberapa derajat ke tempat Milo, ternyata si rambut megar tersebut sudah kembali berbaring. "Bisa... bacain buat Aku?"

.

.

.

"_Seseorang berkata bahwa jiwaku bebas, karena itu Aku berani pergi kemanapun sendirian dan tak takut tersesat dijalan._"

_._

_._

_._

Esok paginya setelah sarapan, Camus mengantar Milo kembali ke desa. Kemudian Milo sadar, ternyata untuk sampai ke rumah Camus harus melalui rute yang panjang agar terhindar dari salju yang tebal.

Beberapa kali Milo minta istirahat, namun Camus tidak mengubrisnya. Seolah pria tersebut menikmati suara nafas berisik Milo yang terbata – bata.

"Kau bilang Kau ini Wanderer."

"Ta-tapi ini baru kedua kalinya Aku ketempat bersalju, Mus!" sahut Milo yang beberapa kali tersandung batu dibawah timbunan salju.

Tiba – tiba langkah Camus berhenti, Milo tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya pada permukaan salju, toh rasanya empuk seperti kapas. "Hugh... akhirnya istirahat!"

Camus menoleh kepadanya sesaat sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Siapa bilang?"

"Lho?"

Tanpa disangka, seekor Elk raksasa sudah ada di hadapan Camus. Milo yang tadinya duduk santai langsung berdiri panik. "I...itu!?"

Reflek Ia langsung menempel di belakang tubuh Camus dengan gemetar ketakutan, takut dikejar seperti kemarin.

Camus menoleh padanya setengah kesal dengan telunjuk menempel bibir, isyarat agar Milo diam. Milo yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Camus dan mengintip sedikit Elsar itu, ternyata Elk tersebut memiliki bulu putih bertanduk cokelat kayu, matanya berwarna merah api, sedangkan tubuhnya bahkan hampir setinggi Mereka berdua!

Tangan Camus terulur sedangkan Elk tersebut menundukkan kepala seperti memberi hormat, ternyata Camus membelainya! Milo terperangah olehnya, kepalanya mulai berani menyembul.

"Mus... hewan ini jinak?" bisiknya di belakang telinga kanan Camus.

Namun Elk itu menyadarinya dan langsung mengangkat kepala dengan mata membara, Milo kaget dan panik hingga jatuh ke samping kanan belakang Camus. Lantas kaki Elk itu bergeser kedepan penuh bahaya, Milo kembali pasrah seperti kemarin dan menutup mata dengan tangan.

"Tenanglah, Surt..." sergah Camus selembut mungkin.

Namun kemudian Ia membuka tangan yang menutupi wajah kemudian matanya terbuka melotot dengan mulut terbuka lebar. "Haa...ah?"

Elk tadi kini menyamping Camus, bermaksud menyerang Milo namun berhasil dicegah Camus, nampak lebih tenang namun masih menatap buas pada Milo. Sedangkan kedua tangan Camus melingkari leher binatang tersebut dengan sesekali mengelusnya sayang.

"Tenanglah... nah begitu..." bisik Camus hangat menenangkan. "Jangan takut... Dia orang baik..."

Kali ini Milo memberanikan berdiri, dan kepala Elk tersebut bergerak mengikuti pergerakan Milo yang kembali bersembunyi di belakang Camus.

"Shhhh... Dia orang baik jadi tenanglah..." kali ini Camus mencium bulu tengkuk hewan raksasa itu, sejurus kemudian Elk tersebut langsung tenang kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Mereka.

Milo yang baru sembuh dari shock masih menempel takut di belakang Camus, jaga – jaga kalau Elk itu berbalik dan menyeruduk bokongnya, bisa – bisa tubuhnya terpental jauh!

"D-d-dah a-a-aman?"

Bukannya menjawab, Camus justru berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Milo kesal dibuatnya dan kembali mengumpat dengan nada rendah.

Di atas langit sana, matahari sudah terpatri tepat di atas kepala, namun Milo tak sedikitpun merasa hangat. Sebenarnya dahinya berkeringat, namun keringat dingin tentu saja.

Setelah sekian lama membisu, Camus berhenti dan menunjuk sesuatu di kejauhan. "Di sana."

Milo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Camus, desa sudah dekat. "Oh... akhirnya..." ucapnya lega. "Ayo!"

Camus menatapnya aneh, seketika yang Milo yakini bahwa Camus tidak akan berjalan lebih jauh lagi. "Lain kali jangan pergi sendirian, terlebih ke tempat yang tidak Kau ketahui." sarannya.

Milo memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket berbulu dengan kepala tertunduk seraya tertawa rendah, namun raut sedih cukup kentara seolah Ia mencoba menyembunyikannya. "Kau benar Camus, tapi..." Ia memberi jeda dan menoleh ke belakang, menatap jalanan setapak yang dilaluinya bersama Camus tadi. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya Aku kemari..."

Kemudian Ia menatap Camus dengan tatapan sendu, yang lawan bicaranya jawab dengan alis bertaut.

Kepala Milo sedikit tertunduk, matanya yang teduh sendu mencairkan perhatian Camus. "Kakakku dulu meninggal di salah satu bagian pada padang salju ini, saat Aku masih bocah..."

"Apa?" okay, kali ini Camus mulai prihatin.

"Itu salah satu alasan mengapa Aku pergi sendirian kemarin, karna Aku juga ingin ya... seperti berziarah."

"..."

"Tapi... Aku beruntung Kau menyelamatkan Aku, jika tidak pasti Aku akan berakhir seperti kakakku. Mati tertimbun salju dan tidak ditemukan."

Kali ini Milo membuang nafas, memantapkan hati sebelum tersenyum hangat. Tangannya terulur minta dijabat oleh Camus, walau Ia tahu tangannya hanya akan mengambang tak tersentuh. "Berjanjilah bahwa ini bukan perpisahan."

Camus yang awalnya diam kemudian menyambut uluran tangannya dengan mengangguk kecil, cukup untuk menyulut percikan api hangat dalam mata Milo.

"Baiklah! Sampai jumpa lain waktu!" pamitnya seraya berlari meninggalkan Camus dengan girang.

Camus menatap kepergian Milo yang sudah menjauh hampir setengah menit. "Sampai nanti." bisiknya.

..._...

Tiga hari kemudian, Camus kembali pergi ke desa. Di samping membeli bahan makanan, Ia juga mampir ke beberapa toko buku langganannya. Namun kembali, Ia bertemu dengan Milo.

"Hai, Mus!" nampak Milo di meja baca dengan tumpukan buku berwarna mencolok dan Camus tahu itu buku bergenre apa. Tangannya terlambai memanggil Camus yang baru memasuki toko. "Kemarilah!"

Camus menatapnya diam, Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di samping pintu masuk kemudian melihat apa yang dibaca Milo. Meja baca tersebut memang lebar, satu meja diisi oleh tiga bangku di setiap sisi.

Camus berdiri di belakang Milo, sesaat kemudian Ia hampir tertawa mengetahui apa yang dibaca oleh pemuda tersebut. Sebuah buku dongeng bergambar!

"Apa? 'kan Aku dah bilang Aku gak bisa baca!" Sergah Milo dengan wajah memerah karena malu dan kesal.

Namun Ia malah menemukan senyuman halus di wajah Camus yang setahunya mirip seperti pahatan es, walau hanya bertahan beberapa detik.

Ia mengangkat buku bersampul kuning tersebut pada Camus dengan mata membulat berkaca – kaca. "Bacain..."

Camus menimang – nimang akan melontarkan alibi penolakan macam apa, namun Ia mengurungkannya karena wajah polos dan imut Milo yang mirip seperti Surt saat masih bayi Elk(?).

Ia menerima buku tersebut setengah hati, kemudian duduk di samping Milo.

"Bacain yang ada gambar anak rusanya itu..." pintanya dengan menunjuk – nunjuk pada gambar hewan yang mirip anak rusa.

Camus menajamkan kefokusan matanya, membaca judul dari serita dongeng tersebut dan berkesimpulan : "Ini Kancil, Milo. Bukan Rusa."

Wajah Milo bingung dibuatnya, namun kemudian menjadi cerah sumringah. "Kancil? Kau tahu, Aku pernah melihat Kancil!" jelasnya dengan nada bangga.

Raut bingung Camus membuat rasa bangga memenuhi dada Milo. "Aku pernah melihatnya saat Aku dan teman – temanku berjelajah di kepulauan yang banyak pedagangnya, Kami melewati banyak hutan dan bertemu banyak hewan!"

"Ehem!"

Kedua pemuda tersebut menoleh, rupanya pemilik toko buku sedikit terganggu dengan suara Milo. Maka yang bersangkutan hanya menggaruk tengkuk dan meminta maaf.

Kemudian Mereka sepakat, akan melanjutkan cerita di tempat lain. Setelah Camus dan Milo membeli beberapa buku baru, Mereka (Milo lebih tepatnya) berhenti di salah satu Cafe di ujung desa, yang sebenarnya lebih ramai di malam hari.

Camus tetap membaca buku barunya dengan kacamata membingkai wajah, sedangkan Milo melanjutkan kisah petualangannya bersama teman – teman sesama Wanderer.

"... jadi Kami bertemu banyak orang baru dan hal – hal yang baru, dan di tempat tadi juga banyak sekali rempah - rempah. Mungkin karena iklim di sana yang sangat hangat. Bahkan di sana nilai mata uang masih jarang! Jadi kebanyakan menggunakan sistem barter. Kemudian ..."

Walau sebenarnya Camus menyimak setiap kata yang di lontarkan oleh Milo, menurutnya cerita tersebut lebih menarik dari semua buku yang dibacanya.

"... Nah, Camus! Kamu jadi kan membacakan Aku buku dongeng? Sebenarnya buku ini Aku dapat dari tempat itu."

Tahu – tahu buku kuning tadi sudah tersodor di hadapan Camus, Milo masih menatapnya memohon. "_Pleace_... Orang di tempat buku ini berasal bilang kalau hewan bernama Kancil itu hewan yang cerdik dan suka mencuri... bacain satu aja..."

Camus menyerah pada akhirnya, Ia menerima buku tersebut.

* * *

Demi kenyamanan membaca, maka cerita akan diberi aksen tebal miring.

* * *

**_"Kancil Mencuri Mentimun._**

Pagi**_ yang sangat cerah, matahari bersinar dengan indah. Pak Tani bersiap-siap pergi ke ladang dengan sangat gembira dengan memanggul pacul._**

**_'Aku akan pergi ke ladang untuk memeriksa kebun timunku, mungkin saja besok sudah bisa dipanen.'_**

**_Sesampainya_****_ di kebun timun, Pak Tani sangat terkejut. Buah timun di kebunnya banyak yang rusak. 'Aduh! siapa yang berani merusak buah timunku ini. Mengapa harus dirusak? Aku bukan petani yang pelit, jika ada orang yang mau timunku ambil saja. Tapi tidak untuk dirusak.'_**

**_Maka_****_ Pak Tani yang bermuram muka menduga – duga hewan apa yang merusak kebunnya. Akhirnya Ia tahu, pasti ini perbuatan Kancil. Pak Tani mencari akal untuk menjebak si Kancil. Akhirnya Ia berhasil mencari akal untuk menjebak si Kancil dengan membuat orang-orangan yang diberi pelekat dari getah pohon._**

**_Menjelang sore orang - orangan itu sudah selesai dibuat dan dibawa ketengah kebun timun untuk di pasang._** **_Menjelang_****_ malam, seekor Kancil muncul dari hutan. Kancil tersebut hanya memakan tiga buah mentimun muda dan langsung kenyang, bahkan Ia tidak merusak satupun tanaman._**

**_Namun Ia kemudian terkejut ketika ada orang – orangan sawah di tengah kebun, karena penasaran Ia menghampirinya._****_Seketika sifat jahilnya kambuh, Ia pukul orang – orangan tersebut dengan kaki depannya. Seketika Ia kaget..._****_'Aduh... mengapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan? Hai orang – orangan jelek, lepaskan kakiku atau kupukul Kau' –"_**

"Hihihi..." kikikan Milo menghentikan narasi Camus. Ternyata Milo sejak tadi menahan tawa karena Camus begitu menghayati cerita dongeng itu. "Kau hebat menceritakan ya?" godanya kemudian.

"Lanjut?" tanya Camus seperti mengancam.

Seketika Milo berhenti tertawa. "Ya lanjut..." pintanya lagi dengan memohon dengan mata lebar.

Camus membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, kemudian berdehem singkat.

**_"... Kancil yang gusar menendang salah satu kaki belakangnya dan tentu saja menempel kuat pada orang – orangan tersebut. Maka akhirnya Ia hanya menangis menunggu seseorang melepaskannya._**

**_Pagi menjelang dan Pak Tani datang, 'Akhirnya Aku bisa menangkapmu, Cil! Yang selalu mencuri timun dan merusak kebunku...!'_**

**_'Ampun, Pak Tani! Saya hanya mengambil tiga timun dan tidak merusak kebunmu...'_**

**_Pak_****_ Tani tidak percaya dengan perkataan si Kancil, leher si Kancil diikat dan diseret Pak Tani ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah Pak Tani, Kancil langsung diletakkan di dalam kurungan ayam. 'Kau tak dapat meloloskan diri dari sini. Aku akan pergi sebentar ke pasar membeli bumbu sate.'_**

**_'Ampunilah_****_ Aku, Pak Tani... jangan sate Aku. Dagingku pahit dan tidak enak. Si Kancil merengek meminta ampun. Namun Pak Tani tidak peduli dan tetap pergi ke pasar._**

**_Pada saat Pak Tani pergi ke pasar untuk membeli bumbu sate, ada seekor anjing datang menghampiri kurungan si Kancil. Anjing hitam itu bernama Ireng._**

**_'Kenapa_****_ Kau dikurung?' Tanya si Ireng._**

**_'_****_Aku_****_ akan dijadikan menantu oleh Pak Tani. Makanya Pak Tani pergi ke pasar untuk membeli baju dan makanan yang lezat untukku, calon menantunya.'_**

**_'_****_Hah..? Kamu itu tidak pantas, Cil! badan mu kecil. Lebih baik aku saja yang menjadi menantu Pak Tani!'_**

**_'_****_Tapi Pak Tani sudah memilih Aku, Reng. Sudah sana pergilah Kau!'_**

**_Si Ireng tiba-tiba mengerang marah, 'Cil, kalau Kau tidak mau akau gantikan sekarang juga batu yang ada di atas kurangan itu akan Aku dorong dan lehermu akan ku gigit sampai putus!'_**

**_'_****_Wah.. Jangan gitu dong! Baik-baik Aku turuti keinginanmu!' Si Ireng mendorong batu hingga terjatuh, kurungan itu terbuka dan Kancil keluar dari kurungannya. Sedangkan Ireng menggantikan Kancil masuk ke dalam kurungan._****_ 'Selamat_****_ Ireng, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi menantu Pak Tani!' kata Kancil sambil berlari kencang menjauh._**

**_Sesaat kemudian Pak Tani datang, Ia sangat kaget melihat Kancil yang berada di kurungan berubah menjadi seekor Anjing._****_'Hormat Saya, Calon Mertua.' Kata Ireng dengan gembira._**

**_'Calon_****_ Mertua katamu? Hey! Kamu kemanakan si Kancil?' Pak Tani bertanya dengan nada gusar._**

**_'Sudah pergi ke hutan Pak Tani!'_**

**_'_****_Sekarang keluarlah dari kurungan itu, lalu duduklah manis dan pejamkan mata. Aku akan segera memanggil putriku di dalam rumah._****_'_**

**_Ireng segera menuruti permintaan dari Pak Tani, Dia sangat gembira karena akhirnya dia bisa menjadi keluarga dari Pak Tani._**

_**'Ini hadiah untukmu!' teriak Pak Tani memukul kepala dan**** punggung si Ireng**_ **_...'"_**

Camus menutup buku tersebut, menyadari bahwa Milo tertidur dengan kedua tangan menjadi bantalan di atas meja. Sedangkan bibir pemuda tersebut comot akan remahan roti kering yang Mereka makan tadi, susu perahan di atas meja itu juga sudah habis. Tepat sekali, sudah kenyang, mendengarkan dongeng lagi... ya akhirnya ngantuk dan tertidur...

Camus meletakkan buku tipis tersebut, tangannya kini terulur hati – hati membersihkan remahan roti yang masih menempel di sekitar bibir Milo. Seketika Ia mulai bimbang, Ia harus segera pulang karena hari mulai memenggal siang. Dan meninggalkan Milo sendirian di Cafe merupakan tindakan yang sangat tak bertanggung jawab.

Ia melepas kaca matanya dan memasukkan benda berlensa tersebut dalam kantung jaket berbulunya, sebelum menggoyangkan bahu Milo lembut.

Perlu diketahui, membangunkan orang dengan cara kasar dapat membuat orang tersebut kaget, mual muntah saat bangun, dan bahkan jantung berdetak cepat.

(Omong – omong itu pengalaman Author pas lagi di perkemahan dulu, tapi gak sampe muntah. Masak bangunin orang harus goyangin tendanya sambil mainin senter terus teriak "BANGUN ATAU KAKAK JUNGKIR BALIKIN TENDA KALIAN?!" ? kan gak lucu...)

Milo langsung terjaga, matanya masih nampak ngantuk. Namun air mukanya beranjak kecewa. "Eh? Aku tidak dengar ceritanya sampai akhir..."

"Milo, Aku harus pulang."

Milo gelagapan, Ia menatap ke luar jendela dan masih nampak siang. Kemudian ke jam di dinding, memang baru pukul setengah dua siang. "Heh? Tapi 'kan masih..."

"Begini, Milo. Di sini siang hari memang terasa lebih panjang, tapi Kau pasti akan sulit memprediksi datangnya badai 'kan?"

Milo mengangguk, sebagi ucapan terima kasih Ia membelikan Camus beberapa potong roti besar yang sayangnya tak dapat Camus tolak.

Milo mengantar Camus hingga ke ujung desa di mana Mereka akan berpisah lagi, Camus berhenti memblokir jika Milo tetap akan mengikutinya.

"Jadi..."

"Kita berpisah, Kau dan kawan – kawanmu juga akan segera pergi." Ucap Camus tenang menerka.

"Tidak 'kok!"

"Para pedagang yang baru sampai kemarin bilang di jalan pulang tertutupi longsoran salju... jadi akses terblokir. Walau ada beberapa jalur lain, tapi akan memakan waktu lama untuk keluar dari wilayah ini. Bukannya Kau bilang di sini sering badai? Teman – temanku juga bilang begitu... jadi Kami rencananya mau menetap di sini hingga minggu depan..." jelas Milo panjang lebar.

Camus mengangguk tipis, lalu berbalik pergi. "Kalu begitu sampai nanti lagi." Dan kata terakhir hanya terucap di hatinya.

Mata Milo bersinar semangat senja, Dia melambai pada punggung Camus yang mulai menjauh. "Sampai nanti juga, Mus! Kalau Kita ketemu Aku bakal minta Kamu bacain Aku lebih banyak buku...! Dan Aku janji tak akan ketiduran...!"

Camus menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum lirih.

Di tengah jalan Ia bertemu Surt, Elk Reindeer tersebut menundukkan badan di hadapan Camus. "Kau mau apa, Surt? Gula batu?"

Namun hewan raksasa itu menggeleng dan masih merendahkan tubuh pada dinginnya salju, isyarat bagi Camus untuk menungganginya.

Camus menghela nafas, kemudian Ia menuruti kemauan hewan raksasa tersebut dengan menungganginya. Sebenarnya ini tidaklah buruk, perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir dua jam dapat terpangkas setengah jam.

Elk tersebut berlari cukup cepat di atas lapisan salju, seperti seekor Bangau yang menapaki daun Teratai agar tidak tenggelam dalam air. Camus sesekali mengelus punggung hewan yang ditungganginya ini, yang sudah menemani kesendiriannya selama beberapa tahun belakangan setelah Ia menyelamatkannya dari para Pemburu jahat. Bagaimana pun, Surt adalah Elk Reindeer terakhir di tempat ini menurut pengamatannya.

Tahu – tahu Mereka sudah sampai di pondok Camus, Elk tersebut kembali merendahkan tubuhnya agar Camus bisa turun dari punggungnya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Camus seraya mengelus kepala Elk tersebut.

Elk tersebut mengangguk – ngangguk dan mendengus rendah membalas ucapan Camus.

Tangan Camus bergerak mengambil sesuatu di salah satu tas belanjaannya, beberapa potongan gula batu, kesukaan hewan tentunya.

Elk tersebut menjilati gula batu di tangan Camus hingga habis kemudian berlalu pulang ke sarangnya di kejauhan sana, Camus menatapnya kepergian Surt yang tertelan kegelapan malam yang menua. Lalu Ia mendongak melihat bintang di langit sana, bersinar sebagai penunjuk arah bagi para Wanderer di jalan.

* * *

Camus menatap hening pada dua tamunya, yang mengaku sebagai rekan Wanderer Milo. Malam – malam begini datang ke pondoknya dengan kereta yang ditarik selusin serigala, oh... beruntungnya Surt tidak melihat dan mengejar Mereka.

Salah satu di antara keduanya, rambutnya biru gelombang berwajah ayu. Sempat Ia mengiranya seorang wanita jika bukan karena suara berat orang itu. Dan yang kedua, rambutnya nila meruncing melawan hukum fisika dengan mata sipit tajam.

"Be-begini, Camus. Namaku Aphrodite, dan ini Shura." Lelaki ayu tadi pemperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal." Ucap Shura pendek.

"Lalu apa keperluan Kalian datang malam begini?" tanya Camus pada akhirnya.

"Be-begini, Mi-milo..."

Shura memutar bola mata karena kegagapan Aphrodite, mungkin karna Hipotermia. Beruntungnya Camus bersedia mengajak Mereka masuk dan memberi Mereka cokelat hangat. "Milo dan beberapa teman Kami demam, tapi Kami rasa Milo yang paling parah. Dia... mengigau namamu terus." Jelas Shura. Jika menunggu Aphrodite yang menjelaskan, bisa – bisa Ia harus menunggu hingga esok!

Kening Camus mengkerut tidak percaya, namun khawatir yang paling kentara. "Apa?"

Aphrodite yang meminum cokelat hangatnya mengangguk, bahkan tangannya masih gemetaran memegang cangkir cokelat. "I-iya! S-s-saat tidur Milo menyebut namamu terus! de-demamnya juga tambah ti-tinggi padahal su-sudah minum obat..."

"Lalu?" gumam Camus final.

Aphrodite menatap Camus penuh harap kemudian berganti ke Shura meminta bantuan. Shura hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Bisakah Kau ikut Kami hingga esok? Aku janji akan mengantar Kau pagi harinya. Kami mohon, Dia nampak sangat memerlukanmu."

Camus berfikir sejenak, apa Ia harus pergi menuruti Mereka? Namun rasa khawatir menekan ketidak percayaannya pada dua orang ini. "Baiklah, Aku akan mengambil mantelku."

"Be-benarkah?! Syukurlah..."

"Terima kasih, Mus."

Mereka beruntung, malam ini tidak ada badai. Lolongan dan langkah lari Serigala penarik kereta salju menggema pada padang salju ini, lentera api yang dipegang Aphrodite membiaskan warna jingga pada salju yang Mereka lewati.

Mereka menggunakan jalur pintas, toh dengan Serigala Mereka tak perlu risau dengan tebalnya salju yang setinggi perut orang dewasa.

Lampu – lampu dari rumah penduduk desa sudah nampak, Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Di sebuah penginapan besar di tengah desa, kereta salju Serigala tersebut berhenti. Camus dan Aprodite turun dari kereta sedangkan Shura masih disitu.

"Dite, Kau duluan saja sama Camus. Aku akan membawa semua Serigala ini kembali ke kandang." Ucap Shura sebelum kembali memecut.

"Siap! Ayo Camus!" Aphrodite menarik lengan mantel Camus, membawanya memasuki penginapan yang selalu dihuni Wanderer atau pedagang tersebut.

Benar yang dikatakan Aphrodite dan Shura, kebanyakan penghuni penginapan terlihat demam karena Hipotermia. Ada yang merendam kaki di air panas, ada yang bersin – bersin di pojokan, ada juga yang berkemul dengan selimut super tebal. Sedangkan para pelayan penginapan hilir mudik membawakan selimut tambahan dan air panas.

"Oh, Hai! Kau Camus 'kan? Aku Kanon. Ku kira Kau tidak akan datang." Sapa Kanon dengan memberi isyarat pada Aphrodite untuk pergi istirahat.

"..." Camus hanya diam mengikuti langkah Kanon.

"Milo sering menceritakan tentangmu, Dia bilang Kau pandai bercerita. Tapi seperti yang Kau lihat, kebanyakan teman – temanku sedang sakit. Ada yang demam, batuk, flu juga. Mungkin Kami tidak kuat di iklim dingin, sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali Kami kemari..."

Mereka sampai di satu kamar, Kanon membukanya sedikit. "Nah ini kamar Milo, Healer tadi sore sudah kemari memberi obat. Dia tertidur nyenyak, masalahnya..."

Merasa kalimat Kanon berakhir mengambang, Camus melanjutkan. "Masalahnya?"

Kanon menatap ke arah lain dengan menggaruk tengkuk dan terkekeh. "Dia terus memanggil – manggil namamu, Camus. Karna itu Aku dan Kakakku memintamu kemari. Omong – omong Kakakku juga demam."

Camus mengangguk mengerti, lantas Kanon membawanya masuk ke kamar tersebut. Di kamar tersebut terdapat dua ranjang yang masing – masing di pinggir menempel tembok dengan satu mini lemari, sedangkan di tengah tembok ada satu jendela berkorden putih.

"Ca-camus..."

Terdengar suara lirih terbata memanggilnya di salah satu ranjang. Itu adalah Milo yang sedang tertidur, nampak wajahnya sangat gelisah dengan nafas terengah dan kompres hangat di dahi. Camus menghampirinya khawatir, namun air mukanya tetap datar. "Dia begini sejak tadi?"

"Iya." Jawab Kanon.

"Ca-camus..."

Tangan Camus menyingkap selimut tebal yang membalut tubuh Milo hingga sedada. "Ini salah, semestinya tidak perlu memakaikannya baju berlapis. Cukup satu baju hangat saja." Ucap Camus menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu kah? Berarti Aku harus mengurus Kakak dan kawan – kawanku dulu. Eh, jika Kau lelah, Kau bisa istirahat di ranjang yang satunya." Ucap Kanon sebelum menutup pintu. Mungkin Dia langsung menuju kamar Kakaknya dan mempratekkan apa yang dikatakan Camus.

"Angelo!? Malam ini Kau tidur di kamar Aphrodite!"

"Apa?! Hachiuuuh! Kenapa Aku harus pindah kamar?!"

"Sudah, Lakukan saja! Aphrodite 'kan tidur sendirian, lagian Dia tidak keberatan 'kan?"

"Tidak kok! Ayo Angelo, Kita pesta piyama!"

"TIDAK!"

"Sssst! Diam dan cepat tidur!"

Camus menghela nafas mendengar keributan di luar, Ia lantas duduk di pinggir ranjang. Dengan hati – hati membuka kancing mantel Milo lalu...

"Ca-camus?!" pekik Milo terbangun.

Camus berhenti menggerakkan tangannya, sedangkan Milo langsung berposisi duduk. Dadanya kembang – kempis dengan raut wajah terkejut tak percaya. "Ke-kenapa Kau me-membuka bajuku?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Milo, jika Kau demam, jangan memakai berlapis – lapis baju. Apalagi selimutmu juga sangat tebal.. Mungkin Kau akan hangat, tapi tubuh juga punya metabolisme yang membuatmu sejuk." Jelas Camus dengan tenangnya.

Milo masih gelagapan, namun kemudian memegang kepalanya karena pusing. "O-oh begitu... jadi Aku harus lepas baju?"

"Kurang lebih begitu."

Milo melepas mantelnya, baju tidurnya, dan hanya menyisakan kaos oblong tipis. "Em... apa Aku harus melepas kaosku juga?" tanyanya gugup.

Camus menaikkan alis. "Tidak perlu. Kembalilah berbaring."

Milo kembali berbaring sedangkan Camus menggantungkan pakaian yang dilepas Milo tadi di belakang pintu.

"Camus."

"Hn."

"Kenapa Kau kemari?"

Ia membalik tubuh, Milo menatapnya heran bercampur syukur. "Kau memanggilku, Milo." Jawabnya jujur.

_'Melenceng dari rencana? Tch. Improvisasi memang lebih baik.'_

Milo menatap langit – langit dengan senyuman ganjil, sedangkan Camus menarik sebuah kursi di samping pintu ke samping ranjang Milo. Dilihatnya rembesan keringat di pori – pori kulit Milo, pertanda bahwa obat dari para Healer sedang bekerja. Camus menarik selimut Milo hingga seleher kemudian memasangkan kompres setelah di peras ulang dari air hangat.

"Tidurlah."

"Hei, Mus..."

"Bisa bacain Aku dongeng lagi?" pinta Milo seperti dua hari yang lalu.

Camus melihat ke atas mini lemari disampingnya, ada beberapa buku yang Ia ketahui bergenre dongeng fantasy. "Ya."

Milo meringsek dalam selimut. "Bacakan Aku apa saja, biar bisa bobok lagi..."

Tangan Camus terulur mengambil satu buku secara acak di antara beberapa buku di atas mini lemari tersebut. Sampulnya jingga senja, dengan gambar hewan, tipis berisi 40 halaman.

Milo melihat sampulnya dengan sumringah, "Ah! Bacain Aku dongeng halaman 35!" pintanya semangat walau wajahnya masih pucat.

Camus menuruti permintaan Milo, membuka halaman yang dimaksud. Sayang Ia lupa membawa kacamata bacanya... maka Ia mendekatkan diri dengan pelita dan halaman tepat di depan wajah.

**_"Petualangan Luna dan Aela._**

**_Dahulu hidup seekor kelinci dalam liang hangat di sebuah hutan. Kelinci berbulu cokelat itu bernama Luna, telinganya panjang di hiasi bulu lembut halus. Luna adalah kelinci yang ramah dan memiliki banyak kawan, seluruh penghuni hutan adalah kawannya._**

**_Suatu malam Ia kedatangan tamu, seekor kelinci hitam bertotol putih bernama Aela. Luna mempersilahkan Aela menginap di rumahnya ..."_**

Milo menatap sayu pada buku yang menutupi wajah Camus, menyimak tiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Namun lama kelamaan Ia kembali ngantuk, matanya kembali berat.

_'Aneh. Setiap kata yang Kau katakan seperti nyanyian tidur di telingaku, Camus. Perasaan aneh apa ini...? Mengapa ini terjadi padaku?'_

**_"... dalam waktu singkat Aela dan Luna menjadi akrab, Aela menceritakan bahwa Ia sudah menjelajahi seluruh hutan di negeri ini. Dan Ia bilang akan pergi ke dataran stepa bunga jauh dari hutan tempat tinggal Luna.Di sana semua sayur dan bunga tumbuh subur, Aela sangat ingin kembali dan tinggal di sana._**

**_Ia juga mengajak Luna ikut berpetualang, namun Luna menolaknya halus. Aela mengerti, dan tidak memaksa Luna ikut dengannya. Toh perjalanan ke sana penuh rintangan dan memakan waktu lama. Malam itu Mereka habiskan menceritakan kisah hidup masing – masing._** **_..."_**

Camus berhenti membaca, Milo sudah tertidur pulas. Ia menutup buku itu dan mengganti kompres Milo kemudian membenarkan selimutnya.

Lantas Ia memejamkan, mengistirahatkan otot mata yang sudah kelelahan dalam sana. Rasanya nyeri dan sakit, efek karena membaca terlalu lama tanpa kacamata, plus pencahayaan yang hanya bermodalkan lentera lilin di atas mini lemari.

Bertahun – tahun hidup di dataran es memang menyiksa, terutama untuk kesehatan mata. Karena sinar matahari yang tersilau dari putihnya hamparan salju merusak matanya dari hari ke hari. Memang tidak parah, namun penglihatannya akan memburam jika melihat barisan abjad kata. Beruntung Ia menemukan kaca mata milik _Sensei_-nya dulu.

Pagi harinya langit cerah seperti beberapa harinya, tidak ada satupun gumpalan awan di horizon prussia. Namun matahari belum juga menyembul dari ufuk timur sana, karena memang belum waktunya.

Camus menatap tenang pada Milo yang masih tertidur lelap di ranjang, kompres di dahinya masih hangat basah, dadanya naik turun teratur. Ia mengambil kompres tersebut dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Milo, terasa dingin sejuk.

Kemudian Camus membungkukkan badan, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tenang Milo. Akhirnya dahi Mereka bersentuhan dengan nafas yang saling menyapa. Untuk sesaat Camus menutup matanya tenang menikmati nafas hangat Milo yang menerpa bibirnya.

Dan di saat itulah Milo terbangun, dengan nafas yang tersekat oleh tenggorokan dan mata melotot. "Ca-camus...?"

Camus membuka mata dan langsung menarik tubuhnya, kembali berdiri tegap. "Apa?"

Milo langsung duduk seperti semalam dengan wajah memerah tomat. "Ka-ka-kau tadi mau apa?"

Camus menyipitkan mata. "Mengecek suhu tubuhmu, Kau kira apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Oh... ku-kukira..." ucapnya malu berakhir mengambang.

"Kau kira Aku mau menciummu?" terka Camus inosen. Wajah Milo makin memerah bagai tomat, malu – malu Ia mendongak sedikit.

"Semalam Kau kira Aku ingin menelanjangimu, dan sekarang? Oh... pikiranmu sangat mesum, Milo..." ejek Camus dengan gelengan kepala.

Milo makin malu dan hanya menggaruk tengkuk. "Ma-maaf, hanya saja..." lagi, perkataannya mengambang.

Camus hanya menghela nafas. "Kau masih agak demam, jangan keluar penginapan jika tidak ingin menjadi es balok." Titahnya sebelum berbalik.

"Heh? Kau mau kemana?"

Camus sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan mantel yang membalut tubuhnya namun belum terkancing sempurna, Ia menatap Milo sekilas kemudian membelakanginya. "Mungkin ini yang terakhir kali, jadi Aku minta Kau berhenti ceroboh."

Di akhir kalimat Ia menutup pintu, meninggalkan Milo yang masih terduduk linglung di dalam sana. Makin cepat Camus pulang, makin baik. Dan setelah berkisruh dengan Aphrodite dan Angelo yang kebetulan sedang mager di perapian dekat lobi, akhirnya Ia bisa berjalan pulang dengan damai.

.

Esok Paginya.

.

"Camus! Camus! Permisi...!"

Camus merutuk diri, belum genap setengah jam Ia memanjakan diri dengan membaca buku di kamar, suara melengking diiringi ketukan pintu mengajaknya menghampiri pemilik suara tersebut.

Ia beranjak dari posisi nyaman, masih dengan kacamata membingkai wajah. Menemukan Milo dengan jaket mantel tebal berdiri di beranda pondoknya.

"Milo?"

"Ca-camus." Milo nampak terkena hipotermia, walau matahari menyinari padang salju di sekeliling Mereka.

"Masuklah."

Milo mundur dengan menggeleng. "Ti-tidak! A-aku ha-hanya s-s-sebentar..."

Camus mengangkat satu alis cabangnya, Ia lalu menutup pintu dan berhadapan dengan Milo. "Ada-"

Belum sempat Ia selesai berucap, Milo mendekapnya erat. Seerat mungkin.

"-apa?"

Milo menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu kokoh Camus. "Besok Kami akan pergi. Aku yakin Kau tidak akan mau ikut denganku berpetualang seperti Aela dan Luna, tapi... Aku...aku menyukaimu, Camus. Le-lebih tepatnya Aku jatuh cinta padamu!" ucap Milo jujur.

"..."

"Mungkin Kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, karna itu Aku mengatakan ini. Aku tahu ini salah, Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu menjawab perasaanku namun -"

"Diamlah, Milo." Respon Camus kemudian. Kemudian membalas pelukan Milo dalam diam.

Milo merasa dadanya makin menghangat karena tubuh Mereka yang semakin bertempelan. "Ca-camus?"

"Kurasa Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama." Mata Milo melebar, ada jelarit - jelarit merah berbaris di pipinya.

Lalu Camus melepas pelukan, menangkup wajah Milo dan menciumnya. Membuat wajah pria blond itu makin memerah. "Maukah Kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat sebelum Kau pergi?" bidiknya.

.

.

.

Milo terpesona kala Ia dan Camus memasuki kawasan ini, sebuah kerajaan lama yang telah tertutupi salju selama belasan dekade. Kota yang Mereka lalui nampak mati, tidak ada satupun tanda kehidupan.

"Tempat ini... luar biasa..." puji Milo kagum.

Camus mengangguk pelan. "Dulunya ini kerajaan Bluegrass. Kerajaan ini runtuh hampir seabad ini."

"Blue apa?"

"Bluegrass, Kau juga bisa memanggilnya Bluegard. "

"Kenapa bisa runtuh?"

Dahi Camus berkedut. "Setahuku karena kudeta antara Pangeran dan Puteri Mahkota."

Mereka berjalan terus, namun keheningan mendominasi. Camus menatap lurus kedepan sedangkan Milo menoleh kanan – kiri mengagumi surga tersembunyi ini.

"Inikah ini yang Kau sebenarnya lindungi, Camus? " tanya Milo pada akhirnya. Berjalan santai di belakang Camus. "Apa ini berarti Kau menerima perasaanku?" tanyanya lagi.

Tiba - tiba Camus berhenti, Ia berbalik dan tersenyum dengan tangan merentang. Saat itulah Milo kembali merona dan tak ragu memeluknya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Camus lirih, hampir seperti bisikan halus.

"Terima kasih." balas Milo

Di langkah berikutnya Mereka berjalan dengan tangan saling bertaut menjelajahi kota itu.

Dua jam berlalu, Mereka sampai ke bangunan paling besar di tengah kota. Milo semakin semangat seperti melihat ladang roti kering dengan menarik – narik tangan Camus.

Mereka melewati sebuah perpustakaan yang lebih menyerupai aula. "Huwaa...!" Milo mendongak takjub, atap ruangan tersebut bahkan tidak terlihat dengan rak buku menempel di dinding menyusun ke atas. "Banyak sekali raknya!"

Camus masih tersenyum melihat wajah kagum Milo, andai saja Dia tinggal lebih lama, mungkin Camus dapat membacakannya beberapa buku tua di sini.

_'Apakah ini harta karun Bluegard?'_ Batin Milo bimbang menjelajahi perpustakaan raksasa tersebut dengan gelisah.

Namun kemudian Ia merasakan sesuatu, dalam sebuah pintu di sudut tersembunyi perpustakaan. Ia merasakannya memanggil, hangat sekali...

_'Ketemu...'_

"Milo?" Camus memanggilnya heran.

Milo tersadar lantas mengukir senyum dan berbalik, berjalan santai kepada Camus dan memeluknya seperti tadi pagi. Kemudian menyatukan dahinya dan dahi Camus seraya memejamkan mata, dengan kedua tangan menyilang di belakang leher Camus. "Aku mencintaimu, Camus." Bisiknya halus.

Camus menarik pinggang Milo, mengukir seulas senyum dengan mata terpejam. Nafas Mereka kian dekat dan saling menyapa. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Kata Camus. Walau Ia tahu, ungkapan perasaannya tidak bisa membuat Milo tetap berada di sampingnya, hati Milo bebas bagai burung di langit.

Bibir Mereka hampir bersentuhan, bahkan hanya tinggal satu setengah senti lagi. "Namun sayang... rasa benci dan dendamku mengalahkan cintaku padamu..." bisiknya kemudian.

Camus membuka mata dengan iris mengecil, menampakkan Milo yang menyeringai angkuh padanya. "Ap-"

Kemudian rasa menyengat luar biasa mengoyak punggungnya, Camus tak sempat berfikir dan kalah cepat dengan gerakan Milo. Kecepatan Milo menyamai kilat, mengoyak kulit punggung berlanjut ke dada, lalu ke perut, lengan, dan akhirnya kedua lutut. Mematikan sendi gerak Camus dalam waktu singkat, tubuhnya langsung lunglai dan terkapar di lantai batu dingin tersebut.

"Mi-milo?" Itulah sebaris kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Camus di detik ke sepuluh setelah tubuhnya roboh.

Milo berlutut di samping tubuh Camus, matanya tertutup oleh poni sedangkan bibirnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Nee, Camus-chan? Kuakui Aku memang mencintaimu ..." seketika telunjuknya menekan dada Camus dengan kuat. "... hingga Aku sempat lupa bahwa _Sensei_-mu lah yang membunuh Kakakku!"

CRAAAK!

"AHGG...!" rintih Camus ketika kuku merah tajam Milo menusuk dadanya.

Darah menyembur dari mulut Camus, bahkan mengenai wajah bengis Milo. Ia menarik kukunya perlahan, menikmati rintihan kesakitan Camus.

"Ka-kau... Pembohong!" seru Camus serak karena dari tenggorokan, mulut, hingga bibir berdominasi darah yang kian terasa anyir.

Seringai Milo makin lebar, kuku merahnya sudah tercabut dari dada Camus dan langsung memendek. "Kau salah ..." Ia menarik kerah mantel hangat Camus hingga kepalanya terangkat juga. "... Aku memang seorang Wanderer, tapi mana mungkin Kami pergi tanpa membawa buah tangan?"

Mata Camus membulat. _'Kami?'_

Tangan Milo yang bebas terkepal dan terangkat. "Mungkin saat ini... teman Elk-mu itu sudah mati dibantai teman – temanku."

BUHG!

Hantaman keras memukul pipi Camus, kepalanya terasa makin berkunang ditambah rasa menyengat panas di sekujur tubuh. Perlahan air mata mengalir deras dari manik matanya.

_'Surt... maafkan Aku...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hewan ini menyusahkan saja." Desah Saga yang tangannya membersihkan darah di wajah dengan selembar kain, namun liquid merah itu bukan miliknya.

Sedangkan di sampingnya Angelo menguliti Elk yang sudah tak berbentuk, lebih dari lima sayatan lebar di tubuh hewan malang tersebut. Hasil mahakarya Shura.

Sedangkan Angelo sedang menguliti hewan itu, membuat Aphrodite bergidik mual.

"Iyuh... hentikan, Angelo! Kau membuatku mual!"

Si Pembunuh mendecih melihat tangannya sendiri. "Hewan ini sangat gesit, menyusahkan saja."

"Shura, sudahlah. Ayo, Angelo!"

"Kalian semua duluan saja! Aku menyusul!" balas Angelo.

Kanon dan Shura saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk, di detik berikutnya tubuh Angelo sudah digotong dua lelaki tersebut meninggalkan bangkai Elk sedangkan Aphrodite dan Saga berjalan duluan.

"HOI! HOI! AKU BELUM SELESAI MENGULITI HEWAN ITU!"

"Kita bisa mengambilnya nanti, Angelo!"

"Saga, menurutmu Milo baik – baik saja?" tanya Aphrodite.

Saga mengangguk. "Kita berenam mendatangi, Kita berenam juga yang meninggalkan tempat ini." Katanya final.

Sudah cukup Mereka kehilangan anggota.

* * *

Mata Camus memburam kehilangan cahaya kehidupan, Bahkan nafasnya semakin temaram. Milo berhenti, cengkraman tangannya mengendor dan lepas. Kepala Camus membentur dinginnya lantai, matanya kosong.

Camus sudah mati, begitulah spekulasi Milo. Tiba – tiba kedua tangannya gemetar, Ia menatapnya dingin. Seringai di bibirnya perlahan pudar karena kedua tangannya bersimbah darah Camus.

Dia menutup mata sesaat, satu tetes air mata jatuh. Perlahan kepalanya tertunduk melihat tubuh Camus. Satu tangannya terulur -tidak berniat memukuli pipi Camus-, mengelus dahi dan bergeser kebawah, menutup manik mata kosong itu serta menghapus aliran air yang masih tertinggal di sudut matanya.

"Namun... perasaanku padamu bukanlah kebohongan." Bisiknya halus.

Ia berdiri gontai dan menatap tubuh sekarat di hadapannya. Luka sayatan lebar menganga menciptakan genangan darah di sekitar tubuh itu, bahkan baju yang dikenakan Camus telah berganti warna menjadi merah.

Kemudian Ia berbalik menuju pintu kokoh di sudut perpustakaan, pintu tersebut terkunci. Milo menendang pintu tersebut dengan kekuatannya dan langsung terbuka, kakinya melangkah pasti pada aula tersembunyi ini.

Di sana meja – meja batu saling berhadapan, di atasnya ada semacam zirah emas. Namun Milo kehilangan ketertarikan untuk menyentuhnya, justru matanya terpaku pada sebuah kendi emas di ujung meja – meja batu yang saling berhadapan tersebut.

Ada daya tarik aneh yang mengajak kakinya terus berjalan melewati tiap meja batu yang di atasnya ada zirah tersebut, hingga guci emas tersebut berada di hadapannya. Milo yakin bahwa apa yang selama ini dilindungi Camus bukanlah semua zirah di belakangnya, namun isi dari guci indah ini.

Kukunya memanjang seketika, sekelebat guci tersebut terbelah menjadi dua. Mata Milo membulat, sebuah permata biru aqua terbungkus coral putih mengambang muncul. Dia memegang permata tersebut, memandanginya dengan penuh hasrat nafsu.

"Jadi ini harta karun Bluegard yang di cari Kak Kardia?" gumamnya.

"Jangan memegang permata itu ..."

Milo menoleh kebelakang dengan panik, Camus berdiri kokoh tak lebih dari lima meter darinya.

"... dengan tangan busukmu, Penjarah!"

Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Milo, masih menggenggam permata tersebut di tangan. Ia maju selangkah. "Apa? Kau ingin bertarung denganku dalam kondisi -"

Milo terperangah sesaat, luka menganga di tubuh Camus tertutup walau tidak sempurna sehingga Ia tidak kehilangan lebih banyak darah. Namun bagaimanapun, permata ini sudah di tangan Milo dan Ia yakin bisa menang.

Camus menatapnya kosong, matanya setengah terpejam. Merah darah mewarnai tubuhnya, bahkan hingga rambut. Ia mengangkat satu tangan perlahan. "Mau tahu bagaimana _Sensei_-ku membunuh kakakmu?"

Milo terpancing atas pertanyaan dingin Camus, Ia mendecih tak suka dan bersiap menyerang Camus. Namun belum sempat Ia memangkas dua meter, tangan Camus turun cepat. Ketika itulah Milo sadar bahwa tubuhnya telah menjadi incaran puluhan Skalakmit Es yang menempel di langit – langit, ada yang menancap ; di perut, lengan, tangan, paha, hingga kakinya. Skalakmit tersebut runcing panjang bagai tombak.

"AKHG...!"

Dia jatuh terduduk, semakin banyak bergerak maka semakin dalam Skalakmit Es tersebut menancap. Pun darah segar langsung menguar dari lukanya.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Langkah pelan tertatih Camus bagai pengisi kesunyian aula tersebut setelah pekikan menyedihkan Milo. Camus akan mengakhiri ini dalam hening. Ia kembali mengangkat satu tangan, bukan untuk mengirim satu lembing Skalakmit Es yang menempel di langit – langit. Melainkan satu tombak es buatannya sendiri, terukir nan panjang.

Milo mendongak melihat mata dingin dan hampa Camus, seolah sosok di hadapannya memang sudah mati. Dalam mata Milo terselip penyesalan karena membuat Camus sekarat dan kesenangan karena telah membalaskan dendam Kakaknya. Namun apa semua itu cukup?

Kuku Milo memendek, Ia sudah mengakui kekalahannya dan akan menerima kematian. Paling tidak, ada yang menunggu di alam sana. Tangan kirinya masih menggenggam permata Orichalcum, benda cantik tersebut teraliri darah percampuran miliknya dan Camus.

Pada akhirnya Milo menutup mata dan mematri sebuah senyum tulus sekaligus penyesalan. "Bagaimanapun juga, perasaan cintaku padamu itu nyata, Camus."

CRASSS!

Tombak di tangan Camus menembus dada Milo, sosok itu langsung ambruk kesamping. Masih dengan tombak – tombak Skalakmit Es di tubuhnya.

Camus menatapnya hening dan dingin, kemudian Ia menunduk mengambil permata Orichalcum yang masih digenggam oleh jasad Milo. Ia mengamati benda indah tersebut, masih utuh walau ternoda darah.

Perlahan Ia mendekatkan benda tersebut ke dada, memeluknya pelan. "Maafkan Aku, Surt. Maafkan Aku, Dégel-_sensei_. Maafkan Aku, Lady Seraphina." Ucapnya setengah terisak. Ia terbatuk kemudian, darah segar kembali mengalir deras lewat mulut dan hidungnya.

Camus belum bisa bernafas lega, karena masih ada banyak orang yang menginginkan permata berharga ini. Maka Ia akan menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi sebelum kematian kembali padanya, setelah berhasil dicegah oleh Lady kesayangan-nya.

"Milo!"

Sebuah suara familiar menyeruak di belakangnya, masih di ambang pintu yang berbatasan langsung dengan perpustakaan tadi. Milo terlelap dengan tubuh menyamping di hadapannya sedangkan Ia masih berdiri kokoh dengan memeluk permata Orichalcum.

"Sialan! Kau membunuh rekan Kami!"

Camus mengenali suara tersebut, Aphrodite. Pemilik rambut biru gelombang tersebut langsung melemparkan banyak bunga Mawar padanya. Namun belum sempat Mawar tersebut menyentuh tubuh Camus, bunga merah tersebut membeku dan jatuh ke lantai beku.

"Kalian bukan Wanderer, melainkan Penjarah. Menjijikkan." Desis Camus merendahkan.

"Tch! Sialan!"

"Kubunuh Kau!"

Ketiga orang tersebut maju serempak menerjang Camus, sedangkan dua bersaudara tetap di pintu masuk. Mereka adalah Kanon dan Saga.

_'Jika begini terus tidak akan ada habisnya 'kan, Lady Seraphina? Kau dan Dégel-sensei kehilangan nyawa demi permata ini ...'_

Bersamaan dengan itu reruntuhan Bluegrass terselimuti es tebal, akan tersegel penuh. Camus telah mengambil sedikit kekuatan Orichalcum.

_'... Aku tidak ingin ada lagi yang mati karena permata ini, cukup Aku yang terakhir ...'_

Saga dan Kanon menyadari ada yang salah, langsung memperingatkan Angelo, Aphrodite, dan Shura. Permata Orichalcum masih dipeluk Camus, bersinar biru menerangi ruangan aula.

"Aphrodite, Angelo, Shura!"

"Bahaya! Kita harus pergi!" peringat Saga tegas.

Aphrodite, Angelo, dan Shura berhenti, saling berpandangan. Mereka tersadar akan bahaya yang akan menimpa jika berlama – lama di sini. Maka kelima lelaki tersebut langsung lari meninggalkan jasad Milo dan Camus yang masih berdiri memeluk permata Orichalcum.

Kepala Camus tertunduk menatap hangat pada permata bertabir coral di dekapannya, seketika itu pula suhu makin tidak bersahabat.

Saga, Angelo, Aphrodite, Kanon, dan Shura terus lari hingga hampir keluar istana. Ketika itulah Mereka sadar bahwa lapisan es padat menyelimuti kota bergerak cepat dari segala arah, Mereka semua terkepung.

"Saga, apa yang harus Kita lakukan?!"

"Kita harus kembali!"

"Apa Kita juga akan mati seperti Milo?!"

"Aku tidak ingin mati konyol begini!"

Saga kehabisan akal, Ia berbalik arah dan berlari kembali menuju ke dalam istana dengan Kanon tepat di belakangnya. Berharap Mereka sempat membunuh Camus. Ketiga kawannya menyusul, namun Mereka kalah cepat dengan lapisan es yang merambati dinding dan lantai. Tubuh ke empat Wanderer tersebut beku seketika.

Saga tetap berlari, tetesan air mulai turun dari matanya karena suara ketiga temannya hilang. Bahkan suara Kanon tak lagi terdengar. Ia mengikuti insting untuk membunuh Camus, namun lapisan es mengejar tepat di belakang. Ini akhir hidupnya, dengan sejengkal es menyentuh kaki Ia jatuh. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian Ia menjadi patung es abadi.

Camus masih memeluk permata Orichalcum, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Ia hampir gagal menjalankan tugas terakhir dari _Sensei_-nya, menjaga permata berharga Orichalcum.

Namun jika Ia mati, siapa yang akan menjaga permata ini? Maka Ia mengambil keputusan, permata ini akan tetap dalam penjagaannya. Walaupun dewa kematian sudah di hadapannya.

Lapisan es dingin sudah hampir memenuhi istana, hanya bagian aula tempat Camus berdiri yang belum. Maka perlahan lapisan es itu melambat, namun tetap merambat. Dari pintu menyebar sempurna ke dinding, lantai, dan langit – langit. Tubuh Milo sudah beku terlapisi es abadi.

Hanya tinggal Camus, yang masih memejamkan mata tenang dengan memeluk permata Orichalcum di dada. Lapisan es berada tepat beberapa inci di sekitar kaki Camus, seperti mengharap komando darinya.

Camus mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, seulas senyuman terpatri indah di bibir merahnya sedangkan matanya masih terpejam. Ia memantapkan hati.

_'Dengan begini ...'_

Lapisan es kembali merayap, perlahan – lahan menyelimuti tubuh Camus.

_'... Orichalcum pasti akan tetap aman. Tidak akan ada yang mencarinya lagi ...'_

Menikmati dinginnya es yang mulai merambati dadanya. Permata Orichalcum juga telah berhasil kembali disegel, kali ini dengan lapisan es.

_'... selamanya.'_

Masih dengan senyum di bibir, kepala Camus tertutup es hingga ujung rambut. Ia tidak bersedih, melainkan bahagia. Setidaknya permata Orichalcum akan aman dalam dekapannya yang terbalut lapisan es abadi yang tidak terhancurkan. Ia bahagia, akhirnya bisa berkumpul damai dengan Surt, Dégel-_sensei_ dan kekasih _Sensei_-nya, Lady Seraphina.

.

.

.

.

-END-

-Boyolali, 29 Juni 2019. Pukul 01.20-

Diedit : Minggu, 03 - 05 - 2020. Pukul 11.00


End file.
